Star Wars Federation
The Star Wars Federation is a collection of everything that is Star Wars among four different galaxies that are comprised of different eras. It was founded by a bunch of Star Wars fans and wish to bring this franchise to life. This government allows all forms of civilizations that are allowed to govern themselves yet unite against their most dangerous adversaries. Now though, they are at war with the Star Trek Alliance and the Disney Galactic Kingdom. History There were many Star Wars fans back on Earth in the OldVerse that wanted Star Wars technology and ships along with using the Cosmetica Machine in order to become the races of that series. Unfortunately, the United Nations Dominion has been charging the most ridiculous fees to all the people that try to use such things and become such races. But unlike the cowardly Star Trek fans, they actually try to held their ground against such a foe. Yet the UND manage to overcome these fanatics including those that can wield the force. Many were either massacred or detained. Although, many members actually try to break the franchise free from Disney since Disney has the rights with others trying to get the Star Wars series away from greed. But around 2035, when all hope was slowly crumbling away, strange e-mails have approach the Star Wars fans with instructions on creating ships and the Stellar Missiles among the fans that wanted to restore the purity of the series. Four groups that are anti-Disney created the ships and the missiles that later meet each other in the NewVerse at the entrance which they created four galaxies stacked almost on top of each other and in close proximity. Each of them represents the different time periods of the Star Wars ''series. The bottom is The Old Republic (SW-TOR) that is divided between the Sith Empire, The Old Galactic Republic, The Eternal Empire, and the Eternal Alliance. The next one up is the Clone Wars (SW-CW) that is divided between the New Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and the Shadow Collective. The next one revolves around the original series (SW-ORG) which has the Galactic Empire, the Alliance to Restore the Republic (Rebel Alliance), and the Zann Consortium. The last is the expansion universe (SW-EXP) which includes an expansion of the ''Star Wars series outside the influence of Disney. The Hutt Cartels are common in all four galaxies that do expand their criminal empire in other galaxies with the help of smugglers. But around 2038, they came across their mortal enemies; Star Trek fans and Disney fans. Both the Star Wars fans and the Star Trek fans don't exactly get along ever since the late 20th century and tensions have been rising since they came into contact in the NewVerse. Not to mention that they despise Disney after a few botched movies that came out. They came across the Star Trek Alliance and their Star Trek based technology, races, and the four galaxies that they have. Then they came across the Disney Galactic Kingdom and their three galaxies with their forces being mixed of Marvel, Kingdom Hearts, and a few treacherous Star Wars fans that support Disney. Six months before the founding of the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly, there was a tense war between the three faction that took place in different parts of the NewVerse that ended-up dragging the other factions into many wars. That is when John Marshall, founder of the W.A.R. Assembly stepped up against such chaos between them all. With that, both Star Trek, Disney and Star Wars people will only fight on the W.A.R. Assembly's terms and where to fight. This has gone well for many years, but all that changed around 2121 when the W.A.R. Assembly was completely obliterated. Thus a tense war between Star Wars and Star Trek continues while also having to deal with all other factions in the Fandom Wars. Economy The economy of the Star Wars Federation is the use of credits. However, there are many forms of credits across the four galaxies. Yet the most common currency among them is the Standard Galactic Credits which can be used in all four galaxies which comes in very handy. However, the Hutt Cartel uses wupiupi as the common currency along with peggat, aurei, zemid, and truguts which one peggat can get 60 credits. The credits come in the form of coin which can range from 1 to 25 credits, a slip that ranges from 30 to 100 credits, a ingot can be worth around 500 credits, and a chip can contain up to 500,000 credits. All except the chips are made of gold or gold pressed chromium. There is plenty of trade among the different planets that trade titanium, quadranium, neutronium, durasteel, terenthium, phrik and many other materials that can be found in the four Star Wars galaxies. They also do trade in plant life such as millaflower, blumbush, and other such plants that have a variety of purposes. Sometimes they trade in droids, weapons, and technology in order to expand the glory of Star Wars. However, the Hutt Cartel is more interested in trading spice drugs, slaves, and illegal technology while competing against the young Zann Consortium and the Shadow Collective. Military The Star Wars Federation is actually comprised of different armies from different eras. The main infantry includes Republic Troopers, Sith Troopers, Zakuul Knights, Eternal Empire Troopers, Skytrooper Droids, Clone Troopers, Battle Droids, Stormtroopers, Rebel Soldiers, and many more. However, some of the infantry is lead by force sensitives such as Sith and Jedi alike with all of them working together against common foes. Even members of the Yuuzhan Vong are in the fights with their bio-organic technology. All of them fight to secure the future of the Star Wars Federation. There are also some special units that deal with a more stealth and sabotage approach including members of the Eternal Alliance. There are even a lot of different vehicles and ships that come in a large variety similar to the Star Trek Alliance yet more known vehicles. Yet they do possess walkers, but they are much slower. Despite being slower, they have a lot of firepower to them despite the speed disadvantage against the speed and agility of the more agile mechas yet the members of the Star Wars Federation wouldn't have it any other way. They do take pride but they did try to develop walkers that is in a similar caliber as the mechas. Some were met with mixed results. The Hutt Cartel, Zann Consortium, and the Shadow Collective have their own units that are for more personal matters. However, they are called upon to help in order to corrupt many enemy planets through bribery, blackmail, and much more. Important Planets Unlike solar systems for most factions, the Star Wars Federation prefer to use a different system since there are way too many planets that are identical. Unlike the Star Trek Alliance with an original solar system for a capital, the SWF prefer to use some identical planets in each of the galaxies. Category:Canon Faction Category:Factions Category:Civilizations